In recent years, display devices that employ plastic substrates rather than glass substrates have attracted a large amount of attention in the display technology industry due to major advantages such as improved flexibility, better shock-resistance, and lighter weight. These plastic substrate displays offer possibilities for creation of new types of display devices that could not previously be constructed using glass substrate displays.
Patent Document 1 discloses one example of such a display device. This liquid crystal display device includes a pair of substrates that face each other (a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate) and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the pair of substrates. The TFT substrate includes: a flexible plastic substrate made from a polyimide resin or the like; and driver circuits (gate drivers and source drivers, for example) that are connected to wiring lines for driving the display (gate lines and source lines, for example) via lead-out wiring lines formed on the plastic substrate.